


Skeleton Lover (PapyrusxReader)

by XPapyrusLoverX



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Papyrus x Female reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:56:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6173719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XPapyrusLoverX/pseuds/XPapyrusLoverX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an Undertale AU. At the end of the pacifist route, Flowey never comes. Frisk lives happily with Asgore and Toriel and the monster world has finally come to terms with it's situation. That's when you fall. Your a 16 year old girl, trying to save your brother when you fall into the Underground. Determined to do anything you can to get back to the surface and your brother, you find it troubling that you can't seem to get over that tall and handsome skeleton...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1- Fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 of Skeleton Love

**Chapter One**

  
  


The feeling of hitting solid ground was not a pleasant one. My breath slammed out of me and I layed there for a minute, just trying to force the air in. I felt frozen. So much so that I wondered if I’d ever move again. Maybe I’d just lay here forever, staring at the stars above me…

 

But, of course I got up. My back back was sore, my legs ached, and I could barely think straight with the high fever I knew I must have. I hated my life. I hated myself. I had to get back. Back to Bane.I leaned against the wall for support dragging myself along for support.

 

My lungs felt heavy in my chest with each breath and I doubted I’d be able to go on for much longer. I felt so weak, useless in fact.I bragged about how well I could handle myself to everyone, yet felt crippled by a fever. Taking a deep breath and letting it out, I keep going till I reached a small clearing.   

 

The underground was a dark place...or at least this part was. I could barely see my hands, much less where I was going. Inky black darkness seemed to swallow everything till finally I found what look like a door. Pushing slowly, it creaked open to reveal a completely different setting.

 

Light spilled from the room and it had an all over brighter feeling. Dark red leaves covered the purple floor, and lead to the walls of the same color, with large staircases on either side of them. I was so surprised by the abrupt change that I almost didn’t notice two people talking a bit away.

 

“BUT UNDYNE! THE ROYAL GUARD NEEDS YOU AS MUCH AS IT NEED I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS!”

 

“Sorry, but I ain’t one to go around watering the flowers.” said a female

“BUT WE GET TO HELP HUMANS TOO!’

 

“Then I think that’s in your department.”

  
A large gasp filled the room and the sudden clomp of feet. I raise my eyes, still barely standing on two feet to see a tall skeleton and a fish women. Suddenly I...wait... **a skeleton and a fish!** The remaining strength I have left in me is snapped away and I fall to the ground,hearing someone shout before it all fades to black.

 

Author's note~ Is this any good? I know it's in first person but I decided to call it x reader anyways lol. Comment and Kudo!


	2. Chapter 2- Papyrus's Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 of Skeleton Love

**Chapter 2**

  
  


When I open my eyes, i’m greeted with darkness. My head was throbbing, but somehow I felt slightly better than before. I try to remember how I got here but draw up a blank. 

 

Sitting up, I realise i’m laying in a race car bed. The room i’m in is painted a darker shade of purple and the rug is purple and blue. It looks quite neat, with evenly lined up action figures and a box full of, of all things, bones. 

 

I stood, my feet landing softly on the floor with a thud. My body still felt heavy, but I felt ok enough to stand. Outside the door, I heard soft voices talking. Or more like one whispering voice, and one voice whisper-shouting.

 

“I assure you, the child will be fine with the medicine I gave her. Her fever is already calming down.” came a soft and soothing voice

 

“I JUST HOPE THE HUMA- ER, GIRL IS OK”

 

“I promise you she is. Now, why don’t you come sit down and i’ll get you a cup of tea and a piece of butterscotch pie?”

 

Footsteps walked away and I was left alone. I took this as an opportunity to look around. I opened the closet to see it was well-kept , with everything on it’s hangers. A little box sat in the back of it and I debated for a moment on opening it. I would be invading someone’s privacy but I decided that it was more important to find out what was going on.

 

Lifting the box’s lid, I see it’s full of photographs.One by one, I gently pull them from the box. I’m momentarily shocked by the images before my memories came flooding back. The first picture is of a tall skeleton and a shorter one, standing in front of a place called “Grilby’s”. The second one of  the fish woman from earlier and a lizard looking woman in a lab coat, kissing. The next is a small looking human with two taller goat people, a man and a woman. And on it goes.

 

I smile a bit, setting the pictures back into the box and closing it. I was in the Underground.That much I remembered. I also remember that without a doubt, I had to get back to the surface.

 

I lived a tough life up above. To put it bluntly, i’m not entirely human. My mother was a monster who managed to escape being put in the barrier because of her human like appearance. My father was mortal.So i’m a bit half and half.I guess in simple terms you’d say i’m a vampire of sorts. I drink blood, I have inhuman powers and the like, but it’s not as if I flaunt it. Just the opposite in fact. One mess up and who knows what would happen. My brother on the other hand… well he wasn’t so careful. And that’s exactly why some very anti-monster gangs decided to take him.

 

I woke up to his screams. When I ran into his room, some darkly dressed figures grabbed me and stuck a needle in my arm. I felt sick instantly, and I assume that's what had induced my fever. They dropped me and told me that if I tried to follow them I’d be next. Of course I didn’t listen, and followed them anyways. I ended up getting lost in the dark as I followed them up Mt. Ebott and fell. 

 

I had to get back to the surface and save Bane. I couldn’t let him get hurt. I tried to look around for my shoes, but was interrupted by the creak of the door. My heart jumped into my throat and I lifted my eyes to see the tall skeleton in the doorway.

 

“THE GIRL! SHE’S AWAKE!” He yelled making me cover my ears

 

He rushed over, picking me up bridal style. I gasped, struggling against his strong grip. What the hell did he think he was doing. I tried to push him back as he looked down at me confused. Soon the light turned on and more people entered the room.

 

“Hey, get off me.” I said, my voice barely working from my sickness.

 

“Papyrus! Put her down!” said the woman from earlier, I recognized her as the goat woman from the picture.

 

The skeleton, Papyrus, set me down and I quickly crawled into a corner, my cheeks bright red.The goat women scolded Papyrus while the smaller skeleton and the child I recognized looked at me curiously. After a moment the goat woman sighed and turned to me with a soft smile.

  
“Hello, my child. My name is Toriel. Welcome to the Underground.”

 

Author's Note~ Thanks so much for the Kudos guys! I got so excited I hate to write more! Be sure to tell me what you think in the comments!


	3. Chapter 3- Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 of Skeleton Love

Chapter 3

“Hello, my child. My name is Toriel. Welcome to the Underground.”

I backed up a bit, trying to catching my quickening breath. I stared at the woman’s furry hand, which was stretched out to me. It was just a hand. A normal, hair covered hand. Why was I so afraid? I gulped and reached out to grab it, only to be pulled gently off the floor and into warm arms. 

She let me back up on my trembling legs as I studied the room. Monsters. I knew they existed and I saw them in pictures but it was so different in person. They all smiled a bit, and I tried to speak but nothing came out.

“Now, my child, you must be thirsty! Come and get a cup of tea.” Toriel said, softly taking my hand. I stared at my feet as if the answers to the universe were written on them and followed. I heard the others follow behind us.

“I THINK I KNOW JUST THE THING TO MAKE THE GIRL FEEL BETTER! MY SPAGHETTI WILL DO JUST THE TRICK!” Said the loud voice I now recognized as Papyrus.

Toriel laughed, and it was a warm sound that instantly made me feel better. We were at the bottom of the steps when I felt a soft tug on my skirt. I looked down to see the human from before, looking up at me with a big smile on it’s face. Just like that, any worry that I had left me.

Toriel sat me on the couch and said something about warming up the tea as everyone settled down. I was shocked when the small human simply crawled into my lap to sit. I bit my lip a bit, but let out a breath. It was just a little kid who had taken a liking to me. It was fine.

“so, you have a name kid?” asked the small skeleton

I looked up at him, silently debating. Odds are, i’m gonna have to be around these people for a bit and eventually i’d have to tell them my name. I didn’t know why I felt so reluctant.

 

“It’s Red.” i said, smiling a bit to be poliet

“i’m sans. san the skeleton”

“AND I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!” Yelled the tall skeleton, a big satisfied smile on his face

I giggled a bit and I swear he blushed a bit. No...that’d be weird. How could a skeleton blush? Just then Toriel entered the room once more, this time carrying a cup of tea. The kid moved off my lap and beside me.

“Here you go, my child. It’s honey flavored.”

She handed me the warm cup and I looked at it for a moment. Should I really drink something from strangers? My instincts said no, but they looked nice enough. Not to mention they were all staring at me. I tentatively took a sip and smiled as the delicious warm liquid slipped down my throat.

“Thank you very much Ms.Toriel.” I said quietly

“Please, Toriel is fine. And it’s no problem at all.” 

I took another sip as I looked around the room.It had the same carpet and wall as the bedroom, and this room had a tv and a green couch. A sock with a few notes on it sat in the corner, and a table that had a rock covered in sprinkles was by the wall. 

“SO HOW DID YOU GET DOWN HERE ANYWAYS?” Papyrus asked

The sentence filled me with a need, a determination, to get out of here. These people were all so nice, but I had to get back to the surface. My brother needed me.

“I fell last night when I was trying to… help someone.” I said, a bit reluctant to tell the whole truth.

“YOU WERE IN PRETTY BAD SHAPE WHEN WE FOUND YOU. I WAS SCARED!”

My heart quickened a bit at the fact he had worried. I shook my head to snap myself out of it. Why was I getting worked up?

Suddenly the door burst open and the fish woman and the lizard woman walk in. I almost laughed at how much they contrast. The fish woman running in, looking passionate and the lizard woman calmly and shyly walking behind her.

“Oh, so the little wimp is awake!” the fish woman said, clamping a hand on my shoulder

I gasped and let out a little yell of surprise. Everyone thus far had been so gentle with me. Her abrasive nature was a bit surviving.

“UNDYNE!!! YOU SCARED THE GIRL! ARE YOU ALRIGHT RED? I’M AFRAID UNDYNE DOESN’T KNOW HER OWN STRENGTH!”

I blushed a bit, instantly feeling a bit like a whimp. It hadn’t hurt like Papyrus had assumed, just shocked me. I felt the need to say so, since everyone had been babying me a bit.

“It’s ok. It didn’t hurt, just shocked me a bit.” I said

Undyne smiled and plopped down on the couch on the other side of me. The lizard woman stood next Toriel, looking a bit embarrassed. Everything was silent for a moment.

“How do I get home?!?” I blurted out the sentence before I could stop myself

Everyone in the room suddenly looked uncomfortable. I looked around, but no one rose to answer my question. Finally Sans stepped forward.

“sorry kid, but there is no going home.”

 

Author's Note:  
What'd you guys think? Comment! Also warning there will be a short lemon in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4- A Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 of Skeleton Love

**Chapter 4**

 

“sorry kid, but there is no going home” Sans said

 

I stared for a moment, blank. No going home? Was that a threat? I looked around at everyone's faces, seeing them all hold the same solemn expression.

 

“What do you mean no going home?” 

 

“I’m sorry, my child. I’m sure on the surface you’ve heard of the barrier that blocks the monster world from the human world. Well, it’s still in full effect.” Toriel said

 

“But… But then how did I fall down here!?” 

 

“The hole in the mountain seems to be the only opening...but trust me, others have tried to reach the surface though there. And unsuccessfully so.” She replied.

 

I was quiet. The kid beside me grabbed my hand, and as I looked down at it, I knew they had felt like me at one point. I let out a little sigh and tried to push tears back. It didn’t matter if they said I couldn’t get back.I’d still try my damndest.

 

“T-though… I- I have b- been working on f- finding a way u-up.” Stuttered the lizard woman

 

I smiled a bit, trying to make her happy. The look on her face showed she doubted that I’d get to the surface. I hated this.

 

“well it’s late, and i’ve been standing for too long. i’m heading to bed” Sans said, somehow yawning with his mouth closed 

 

He started to head up the stairs when he turned around suddenly.

 

“i guess you could say i’m… dead tired,” he said,winking as Toriel laughed.

 

Papyrus somehow managed to roll his eyes without eyeballs. Undyne and the lizard woman giggled. I couldn’t help the little smile that crossed my lips.

 

A couple minutes later Undyne and the lizard who told me her name was Alphys left. Toriel offered to let me come home with her, but Papyrus insisted it was fine. His reasoning turned out to be so he could make me breakfast spaghetti come morning.

 

“YOU CAN SLEEP IN MY ROOM RED, I’LL STAY ON THE COUCH.” Papyrus offers

 

“Are you sure? I’m fine with the couch.”

“PLEASE, SLEEP IN MY ROOM! YOU ARE THE GUEST AND MINE IS  CLEARLY THE BEST ROOM! NYEH HE HE!”

 

I smiled and walk up the stairs. I felt much more comfortable with everything now. I still needed to get to the surface, and I was determined to do so, but I was sick. I need to gain a little strength before I did so.”

 

I open the door, giving a little wave to Papyrus who was watching. Once I closed the door I couldn’t wait to get to bed. I didn’t really have any pjs, so I just slipped off my skirt and slid into the bed in only my t-shirt and undies. I was out as soon as I hit the pillow.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
  


I could feel his cool rough hands touching my body. The sensation drove me wild. He stroked my thighs gently, making me shake. He knew exactly what he was doing to me, yet he didn’t care.

 

I could feel his fingers hook around my panties, sliding them down my legs. They were already soaked and he quickly discarded them and turned his attention to my wet lips. His tongue snaked out,running up the length of them and turning me into a puddle of moans.

 

Teasingly, he let his fingertips poke at my entrance. I could barely hold back and he knew that. Sitting up, he positioned himself to enter me. I could feel how big he was and my heart raced. This would be my first time. He pulled back and…

 

“RED!” yelled a voice

 

I sat up in my bed, my breath ragged and my body drenched in sweat. I could feel the lingering arousal from the dream and my cheeks turned bright red. Papyrus stood at the foot of the bed, a concerned look on his face.

 

“RED, ARE YOU ALRIGHT? YOU WERE MAKING STRANGE NOISES AND I GOT WORRIED.”

 

My already red blushed got brighter. Did he really not realize what I had dreamed about? Well I wasn’t gonna tell him if he didn’t know.

 

“I’m fine. Just a little nightmare.” I say, wiping the sweat from my forehead

 

“OH, WELL I’M GLAD YOU'RE OKAY!” Papyrus said, smiling.

I smiled back and my heart beat a little faster. There it was again. Me getting all embarrassed around Papyrus. Could I.. like him? I had just met him! If i liked him I had serious issues. But I couldn’t help but wonder if he was the one.

 

Us vampires have one soulmate in our whole lives. My mother told me that when you meet your soulmate you’ll feel the love instantly. Did I love Papyrus? My heart pounded at the thought. I didn’t have time to think about this.Even if he was it’d never work. I have to get back to the surface.Bane needed me.I shook myself out of my thoughts. 

“I MADE MY DELICIOUS SPAGHETTI FOR BREAKFAST, SO HURRY UP AND GET DOWN STAIRS.” Papyrus said excitedly

 

His sentence made me remember the hot wetness in my panties from my dream. I blushed hard again.I need to shower.

 

“Um, Papyrus. Do You mind if I take a shower before breakfast?”

 

“GO AHEAD, BUT HURRY BEFORE ALL MY YUMMY SPAGHETTI IS GONE”

 

I smiled and headed for the bathroom.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“I PRESENT TO YOU MY DELECTABLE SPAGHETTI!” Papyrus said, placing a plate way to big to eat in front of me.

 

“Thank you Papy.” I say smiling as Sans sits beside me

 

“A NICKNAME ALREADY! DOES THIS MEAN WE’RE FRIENDS RED!?!” Papyrus exclaims

 

A soft blush enters my face. Friends. I’d been thinking about him being my soulmate and we aren’t even officially friends!

 

“Well...okay. Let’s be friends!” I say, smiling as I take a bit of spaghetti

 

“WOWWIE! FRIENDS WITH TWO HUMANS! I AM SO POPULAR!” Papyrus says smiling.

 

Papyrus turned to grab something from the fridge as Sans leaned over to me. He hadn’t talked to much but I saw him as a pretty cool guy. He whispered lowly to me. 

 

“Have sweet dreams?” and just as quickly leaned away.

  
  
I choked on my bite as a blush formed. Ok, maybe not such a cool guy I took one more bite of spaghetti and stood. Today i’d go exploring. I was going to see the outside world.

 

“I think i’m going to have a look around.” I announce

 

“OH FRIEND, YOU'RE STILL SICK! YOU SHOULDN'T GO OUTSIDE!” 

 

“I’ll be ok. I’m just gonna have a little look around.”

 

Eventually I convinced Papyrus to let me outside. It was really sweet how much he cared for someone he barely knew. As i opened the door to step outside I was blasted with cold air. I gasped as I stepped outside. It was a winter wonderland and I was severely underdressed. I remember Sans talking about a shop near the front of the town. I reached in my pocket to find the money that Papyrus insisted I take.

 

I shivered as I walk to the front of the town, biting my lip as people gave me odd looks. Once I entered the shop I was greeted by a nice looking bunny woman. She gestured to the clothes she had when I asked her.

 

I found a couple of skirts, dresses, leggings and winter coat. I was nervous to spend Papyrus’s money. I didn’t want to seem greedy but the woman said it was on the house since she didn’t get many new visitors.

 

I took my new clothes and wandered the town, looking at all the strange people and things it had to offer. A wolfman throwing ice blocks into the river was particularly amusing. As I started back to Papyrus’s house, I heard a voice. I turned to see a small yellow flower.

 

“Howdy! My name is flowey. Flowey the flower.” it said,giving me a smile.

 

I stared for a moment. This guy gave me a bad feeling. I didn’t know why but I felt like he wasn’t good. I gave him a polite smile and turned to keep walking. Suddenly he popped up in front of me, making me gasp.

 

“Okay,let just cut to the case. I need something and you need something. We can help each other.” he said

 

I didn’t like his tone of voice. I kept walking forward, ignoring the flower. He obviously was trouble

 

“Wait. I know how you can get back to the surface!” He yelled

 

That stopped me in my tracks.Good or not, I needed to get to the surface. I looked at him a bit untrusting.

 

“Yeah that's it.I got something you need. But I need help from you too.”

 

“What do you need…?” I ask quietly

 

“The human child.” 

  
Author's Note:  
  
Is it good? Please, Please, Please, give me some comments! Love you all! Did you guys like the lemon?  
  



	5. Chapter 5- Homesick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 of Skeleton Love

**Chapter 5**

 

“The human child.” Flowey said,voice dark

 

I stared for a moment waiting for the joke. It never came. He wanted that kid? I couldn’t think of a single reason why.

 

“W- Why do you need them?” i ask, nervous for the answer

 

“I just need to speak with them. I have something very important to tell them, but they’re always surrounded by people.I just need one minute alone with them.”

 

I regarded the flower carefully. What could he possibly need to say to the child that was this important? I didn’t trust his intentions, but I needed to know how to get to the surface.

 

“How do I know you really have a way to get back to the surface?” I asked

 

The flower glared for a moment, seeming to realize this wouldn’t be as easy as he thought. 

 

“Fine. Why don’t you think about it. I’ll find you in a few days...it's a promise.” He said

 

My heart raced in my chest. The threat in that sentence was enough to turn my legs to jelly. I took a long, slow breath and continued to Papy's house. Today had been exciting enough.

 

When I reached the house I paused. Did I have to knock? I stood awkwardly for a minute, debating. As I raised my hand to knock, the door burst open. There stood Papyrus, covered from head to toe in what looked like flour. He wore a apron which said kiss the chef in bold letters. It made me smile instantly.

 

“RED! WELCOME BACK! HOW WAS YOUR OUTING?” Papyrus asked in his usual loud voice.

 

“It was very nice, thank you.” I replied, deciding against maintaining my encounter with the strage flower.

 

As I stepped into the house, I was enveloped in warmth. I hadn’t realized just how cold I had been. The sudden heat made me shiver a bit.

 

Papyrus ran to the kitchen as smoke filled the air, and he yelled something I couldn’t hear at Sans. I smiled at the two. The scene reminded me so much of Bane. Before I knew it, the tears were sliding down my face.

 

My chest ached with an unbearable pain. I hated my life on the surface. It was full of pain and problems, yet I would stay there forever if it meant Bane would be ok. The tears turned to sobs as my legs gave, leaving me to lean against the wall. Bane… He could be dead right now, and I couldn’t do a single thing.

 

As I layed against the wall, crying I forgot everything else going on. That was until I felt a warm embrace and the feel of my hand being held. I looked up, my vision blurred with tears, but I could clearly see Papyrus hugging me and Sans gently taking my hand.

 

They both looked at me with concern, which made me feel even worse. I let them hold me as I took some deep breaths, collecting myself. I back up, wiping the remaining tears from my eyes.

 

“I- I’m sorry.” I said quietly, my voice shaking.

 

“there’s nothing to be sorry kid. you alright?” Sans asked

 

I nodded, sniffling a bit. I felt horrible about breaking down like this, but the worst wasn’t until I looked at Papyrus’s face. He looked absolutely heartbroken, and close to tears himself.

 

“I’M SORRY RED. I’M SUCH A HORRIBLE HOST.” Papyrus said sadly, making my heart clench

 

“No, no, no! It was nothing you did. I’m just a little...homesick.” I finished after some thought

 

“RE- REALLY? SO I”M NOT A BAD HOST?” 

 

“No, your a wonderful host.”

 

Papyrus beamed, which made me smile a bit too. I was still sad about Bane, but I felt a bit better. Everything was gonna be okay. I had to stop dwelling on the bad.

 

“I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL MAKE YOU THE BEST HUMAN DINNER EVER SO THAT YOU NO LONGER FEEL SAD!” And with that he was back to the kitchen.

 

Sans smiled and shrugged. I smiled too. The day was beginning to look up.

 

Before long, Papyrus called you in for dinner.I looked at the table and almost laughed when I saw that it was once again spaghetti. Papyrus blushed sheepishly.

 

“I TRIED TO MAKE THE HUMAN VERSION OF PIZZA BUT IT… WELL I JUST DECIDED SPAGHETTI WAS BETTER!” Papyrus quickly said, stepping to the side to hide what was obviously a failed attempt at a pizza.

 

I sat down, lifting my fork to take my first bite. Suddenly the door slammed open and an andriod looking person followed by a crowd of people entered the house.He smiled at you.

 

“Well hello darling!”

  
Author's Note:   
  
  


Sorry for such a short chapter! Please comment. I plan on posting the next chapter when I get my first comment, or before that cause I love writing and I'll probably break before that! XD What do you guys think about Mettaton being a love rival? 


	6. Chapter 6- World's Worst Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 of Skeleton Love

**Chapter 6**

 

“Well hello darling!” Said the andriod

 

Behind me, Papyrus gasped. He looked as if he had died and gone to heaven.I blinked a couple of times, trying to understand what just happened. The android man walked close to me, taking my hand and giving it a soft kiss.

 

“Oh darling, i’ve heard so much about you from Alphys. You’re new here, so let me introduce myself. My name is Mettaton, and I have a feeling we’ll get along quite well.” 

 

I stare for a moment, as the android looked down at me. I had to admit he was pretty good looking- for a robot of sorts that is- with black flipped hair and long legs. I shook myself out of my thoughts. What was wrong with me, first Papyrus and now this?

 

“Um, well… It’s very nice to meet you Mettaton. My name is Red.” I tried to reply confidently

 

Mettaton smiled, shooing away the crowd of people behind him. They complied, reluctantly. Papyrus ran over suddenly, grabbing Mettaton’s hand.

 

“WOWWIE! THE REAL METTATON IN PERSON! IT’S SO GREAT TO MEET YOU!” Papyrus said, his voice even louder than usual.

 

“Well, it’s always nice to meet a fan” Mettaton remarked dismissively before turning his attention back to me.

 

“So darling, as you can see i’m already quite infatuated with you, and you of course with me. I’ll see you tonight at  eight in the MTT resort. Buh- bye darling!”

 

And like that he was gone, leaving me to stand there. Papyrus was jumping, exclaiming about how I had to get ready and how exciting this was. Sans sat quietly on the couch. How had it come to this. It hadn’t even been two days! Besides, I couldn’t go. I had to work on finding a way back to the surface. I couldn’t worry about things as trivial as dates. And like I said, it won’t matter once i’m back on the surface anyways.

 

“WOWWIE RED! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WERE ASKED OUT BY METTATON!” Papyrus exclaimed.

“Haha, yeah. Not like i’m going though.”

 

“WHAT!!! BUT YOU HAVE TO GO RED!!! HE’S A STAR!!!” He said, gripping my shoulders and looking at me with such passion I felt obligated to say yes.

 

I took a deep breath. Papyrus looked so excited, and all things aside, in short time i’ve known him, i’ve taken quite a liking to him.He was such a nice person. I’d hate to disappoint him. And I had no leads to how to get back to the surface anyways. I might as well do something instead of sitting here coming up with illogical ideas. I vowed to myself I’d go to the library I had seen today and do some research tomorrow.

 

“Ok, ok! I’ll go.” I said at last

 

Papyrus looked pleased. I suddenly felt a million times better about this situation. This was just a little ordeal i’d go through and it’s be over soon enough. Then I could go back to the problem at hand.

 

Papyrus dragged me up the stairs and to his room, talking about how I had to look as fabulous as Mettaton. I smiled a bit at how cute Papy was being. He went through the clothes in my bag before picking out something he said would do. I was beginning to think he was more excited about this than me, and he wasn’t even going.

 

He left the room and I got changed, all the while wondering if this had been a bad idea. Each moment I got increasingly more nervous. Soon I was done getting dressed and went downstairs. Sans had fallen asleep on the couch and Papyrus was outside talking to someone I couldn’t see.

 

I sat down on the floor, leaning against the side of the couch. I wasn’t even very sure where I was suppose to go. Mettaton had said something about an MTT resort, but I hadn’t traveled any further than this town so far. I smiled a bit as I thought about leaving. At least I’d more of a feel for the underground anyways.

 

Papyrus came back inside the house, coming over to give me directions to a place called the hotlands where i’d find the resort. I was pretty confident I could find it with the directions Papyrus gave me. Eventually I was out the door and on my way. What the heck was I getting myself into?

 

Before long, I made it to MTT resort. It wasn’t hard to find and not that far away either. I stepped into the hotel and looked around, shocked at it’s fanciness. It had white walls with a yellowed checkered floor and red carpets. A fountain sat in the middle of the room with a robot sculpture in it,but it looked broken since water was squirting out onto the ground.

 

Suddenly, a hand grabbed mine and I looked up a bit shocked. Mettaton stood, giving me a womanizer smile. I instantly felt uncomfortable, seeing monsters stare and whisper. I suppose Papyrus had said he was a “star” but I hadn’t expected this.

 

“Well hello darling.” Mettaton said, his voice low.

 

I blushed a bit, unsure of why I had agreed to this. Mettaton, still holding my hand lead me to a restaurant by the side of the hotel. We were lead to our seat and instantly at least 5 cameras were on us.

 

“Sorry darling, hope you're not camera shy. These monsters just can’t get enough of me!” Metton said, waving and winking at the camera

I squirmed a bit in my seat but tried to busy myself by looking at the menu. My heart dropped into my stomach. Every single item on the menu was at the huderdends in price range.

 

“Don’t worry darling, get whatever you want!”

 

Mettaton reached over the table and took one of my hands. He obviously had no reservations about personal space. Once again he looked at the camera and gave a little pose. I was starting to feel very uncomfortable.

 

“Now, I know we're on a date, but my fans absolutely love you. Isn’t that right?” Mettaton said as a few nearby monsters vigorously nodded their heads. 

 

“So would you mind if I asked you a few questions? For the fans?” 

 

“Um… I guess not..” I said quietly

 

Suddenly Mettaton pulled out a stack of index cards. I stared as he crossed his legs and announced my name to the camera. I blushed, looking down at my hands.

 

“Now darling, how old are you?” Mettaton asked

 

“I’m 16 years old.”

 

“What a wonderful age! And how was your life on the surface?”

 

I gulped. How did I answer a question like that. It was absolutely horrible but I had to get back! Yeah that’d go over well.

 

“Well, it was ok I suppose.”

 

“Well darling, don’t hold back any details!” Mettaton said, giving the camera a brilliant smile.

 

“Well, I have a brother on the surface.” I replied quietly 

 

“Oh really? Does he know you're down here.”

 

I felt tears prick at my eyes as I stared down at the table. I was about to cry on live tv, with who knows how many people watching. I took a deep breath to calm myself. 

 

“Can we just… stop with the questions?” I said

 

“Well, I suppose we could always continue another time.”

 

Suddenly two steaming plates arrived.I hadn’t even remembered ordering anything. I glanced at the camera, still trained on us. We they literally going to film us eating? I nervously straightened my skirt.

 

“Well that’s all for now folks, but don’t you cry! I’ll be back soon my darlings!” Mettaton exclaimed, and the cameras turned away.

 

I nervously looked at my food, that looked like some kind of seafood. Did monsters even have fish? I was quite nervous about what this meal could be.

 

“So darling, tell me. Why aren’t you begging for my autograph?” Mettaton asked, looking curiously at me

 

“W- Well, I heard you were a star but I just got here. I kinda haven’t had time to look into you.” 

 

“Well let me tell you it’s a bit refreshing. Not to say I don’t like all the attention. I love it.” Mettaton said, winking at some monsters

 

I nodded my head, cautiously taking a bite of my food. It tasted good enough. Before long I finished.

 

“So darling, I have a favor to ask” Mettaton said suddenly

 

“ Yes?”  I asked a bit nervously

 

“ well darling, can you fight?”

 

“ I suppose I can handle myself in a fight, yes”  I answered

 

“ hmmm, interesting”

 

I sat there wondering to myself why he would ask that question.  I suddenly felt very very nervous. Calm down Red, there's nothing to worry about.

 

Mettaton took my hand, and helped me stand. He asked me if I had a bit of time. I nodded. It’s not like I had anything else to do.

 

“Darling, I’m quite sorry about this, but my fans will go crazy for this. I’ll give you a makeup date.”

 

Suddenly lights flooded around us. Some music started blasting from nearby. Cameras surrounded us and Mettaton gave me a beautiful smile… Then punched me.

  
  


[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YHL_Bk60F_4 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YHL_Bk60F_4)  (Link to death by glamour XD. Open in seperate tab and read. It really enhances!)

 

“W- what the hell are you doing?” I yelled

 

Metatton struck a pose smiling and throwing out what looked like little robots. I forgot to mention...Vampires are pretty badass.

 

I jumped, dodging all of them as Mettaton threw out a round of what looked like bombs. I kicked out, smacking one of the small robots and smashing it to the ground. Mettaton let out a laugh.

“You really can handle yourself darling!” Metton said, striking a pose

 

So, this was a game to him. I smiled at the camera, feeling my fangs poking out. By now my eyes were bright red. If it was a game he wanted to play, I’d play too.

 

More robots flew at me and I quickly jumped on them, bouncing off each one till I was high in the air. I’d play this game so well, he’d cry when he lost. I jumped, landing on the ground in the best posing I could managed, biting my lip and blowing a kiss at the camera. 

 

A large crowd of people who had gathered around us cheered. Where had the old Red gone? The confident one? I was scared when I fell into the underground and acted like so, but the real me was back. And I was done being shy and afraid. I was more determined then ever.

 

Mettaton kicked out at me, lading a hard blow in my face and knocking me back. I jumped right back up, grabbing him and punching him hard. He laughed, as we both pause to pose at the camera. He face went close to mine, so close I was sure we’d kiss when I kick him. He went fly.

 

“You’re quite the fighter darling! You’ve got a lot of heart! So why don’t you see mine!” Mettaton  shouted

 

His heart burst out of his torso, releasing tons of attacks my way. I tried my best to dodge them but still ended up getting some cuts and bruises. He wanted to use that kinda magic,huh? It been so long since I’d summoned mine. It felt like being set free when I called it to me. 

 

The cool handle of my scissors felt nice in my hand. They were my choice of weapon. Odd, but effective. I called them to me, standing high in the air. They could rain down, I knew it. I could kill him. But that wasn’t my goal. I just want to win the game. 

 

Mettaton gave me a smile, as he stared at the scissors. I could tell he was amused, not ready to give up. I felt a real smile on my face. I wasn't ready to give up either.

 

I sent the scissors raining down at him on either side. They scratched him, and he let out a small noise, before coming at me with an undodgeable attack. I fell, feeling the breath leave me.

Mettaton laughed,but I wasn’t done. I dragged myself up, barely standing. I could feel the blood pouring from my wounds. Mettaton held out his hand, a shake of surrendered for me, and victory for him. No… I slapped his hand away.I wasn’t gonna give up!

 

“RED!” Came a voice suddenly

 

Behind me Papyrus came running. He looked concerned as he took my hand. Sans was behind me, and I noticed the pinpricks of light his eyes usually held were gone.

 

“RED! ARE YOU OK?”

 

I was about to answer when I saw it. An attack heading straight for Papyrus. I didn’t think. I just struck out. 

 

My scissors went flying, 12 of them hitting Mettaton at once. His attack fell in midair and disintegrated. He fell to the floor gasping for air. One more hit and he died.

 

I slowly walked over, my body leaving a trail of blood. I raised the scissors in my hand. I could feel him flinch as they stopped inches from his face.

 

“Good fight… but if you ever hurt my friend, I’ll take joy in ripping you slowly apart.” I said, smiling.

 

And everything went black.

  
  
Author's Note: My longest chapter yet! I'm really proud of it! Thanks for all the reads and I hope you guys like the direction this story is going. If you have any suggestions, tell me!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
